Always There
by Jesse Grace
Summary: Tweek finds out that he's pregnant with Craig's baby. How will everything work out? How will Craig react? Creek Craig/Tweek Mpreg
1. Mrs Tweak wants to help!

A/N  
Yay! It's my first Creek story! I'm so excited to post this!

* * *

"GAH! Pregnant? That's too much pressure!" Tweek twitched after hearing the news from his doctor.

"I'm afraid it's true, Mr. Tweak, you are indeed pregnant," The doctor replied.

"But…but I'm a boy!"

"Yes, I know that you have the genitalia of a male, but you somehow have a child in your uterus."

"GAH! This is way too much pressure! I can't handle this! How do I even have a uterus? I'm a boy!"

"You somehow have a uterus."

"GAH! How is the baby going to get out?"

"According to the tests we ran, the child is going to come out of your penis."

"My penis? But how?"

"We don't know."

"Too much pressure!"

"Yes, I assume that it is a lot of pressure to be a pregnant male teenager."

"AGH! Do you mind if I make a quick phone call?"

"Not at all, I will go get the papers to fill out your prescription," And with that, she left the room.

The seventeen-year-old quickly took out his phone and dialed the number that he wanted to call. He impatiently waited for the other person to pick up as he twitched anxiously on the hospital bed.

"Hello?"

"Mom?" Tweek sounded more worried than usual. His voice was even more strained.

"Tweek, what's wrong?" His mother's voice was filled with utmost concern.

"Can…GAH! Too much pressure! Can you come pick me up at the hospital?"

"Why are you at the hospital, Tweek? What's wrong?"

"GAH! It's too hard to say now! I'll tell you when you come pick me up. Can-GAH-can you come alone?"

"Of course, I'll be right there, honey."

"Thanks Mom."

They hung up and Tweek shakily got off of the bed. He walked out of the room. He walked out of the office, grabbing his prescription on the way out. He walked out of the hospital, sitting on the curb to wait for his mom.

As he sat there, he felt tears spill out of his eyes. He couldn't help but cry. He was a pregnant teenager and he didn't know what to do.

After about fifteen minutes, Mrs. Tweak showed up. She stopped by the curb, but immediately got out when she saw how distressed her son was. She ran over, sitting down next to him. She hugged him tightly.

"What's wrong, Tweek?" She asked kindly.

"GAH! I need some coffee! Can I tell you in the car?"

She nodded and they got into the car. She started driving again. He immediately started downing the thermos of coffee that she had brought for him.

"So Tweek," She broke the awkward silence that was only filled with sobs from the blond teenager, "What's bothering you?"

"Do you know how I have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, I know Craig; he's a nice boy."

"And you know how we went to the next step?"

"You've told me."

"Mom," He looked at her with tearful eyes, "I'm pregnant with his baby. I don't know how, the doctors don't know, and it's going to come out of my penis."

Mrs. Tweak slammed her foot down on the breaks and stared at her son, "How can you be pregnant?"

"I don't know!" He broke down and hugged his mom.

She hugged him back, murmuring comforting words, "It's going to be all right Tweek, we're going to get through this."

"You're not mad at me?"

She held his shoulders and stared him in the eyes, "I couldn't be mad at you."

"Mom, I want to keep the baby."

"All right, you can do that."

"I want to raise him or her and teach him or everything he or she knows."

"You can do that too."

"I want to raise him or her with Craig and I want to get married and I want to live happily ever after with him."

"We can try to make that happen."

He hugged his mom again. They stayed that way until a horn honked behind them. Mrs. Tweak went back to driving.

"Mom, can you stop at the pharmacy? GAH! I have a…a prescription I have to pick up." Tweek broke the silence.

"Of course, your prescription is prenatal vitamins, isn't it?" Mrs. Tweak replied.

Tweek nodded.

She pulled into a parking space and stopped the car, "Do you want to go in with me?"

"GAH! Yeah, I have to use the bathroom."

"All right then, let's go in."

The two got out of the car and walked into the building. They walked to the back of the store. Tweek went to the restroom and Mrs. Tweak went to give the pharmacist the prescription.

When Tweek got done, he met up with his mother. She had gotten his prescription. They left the store.

* * *

A/N  
Yay! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review!


	2. Mr Tweak is mad!

A/N  
Thanks for the great reviews! Thank you so much! Here's the second chapter! Yeah!

* * *

Tweek and his mother arrived at their house. She made him take one of his prenatal vitamins.

"Tweek," His mother said when they sat at the kitchen table, "Now that you're pregnant, I think it would be better if you ate a little better."

"GAH! What do you mean?" The blond replied to his mother.

"You should start eating a little more; you don't eat enough as it is. And, it wouldn't hurt if you followed the food pyramid."

"That's too much pressure!"

"It won't be, I'll help you. You'll make this baby big and strong in no time."

"I don't want it to be too big! It will hurt too much when he or she comes out of my penis!"

"Don't you want your baby to be healthy?"

Tweek nodded without a sound. He continued twitching as he took a drink of coffee from the cup in front of him on the table.

"If that's the case, you need to eat right."

"I'm scared, Mom."

"Why's that?"

"What's Dad going to say?"

"I don't know, Sweetie."

"When is he going to be home?"

"He should be home any minute now. If you don't want him to know anything, keep your medicine with you so he won't see, but you'll have to tell him sometime. He's going to notice eventually. You're already starting to show a bit."

"GAH! It's too much pressure to gain weight!"

"It's alright, Honey, you have to if you want to keep the baby healthy."

"I want to tell Dad when he comes home."

"Alright, if that's what you want, you can do it."

Suddenly, they heard the front door open. They heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

"How is my wonderful family doing?" Mr. Tweak asked when he laid his bag on the table and sat down with his son and wife.

"We're doing fine," Mrs. Tweak answered.

"Tweek, have you gained some wait?" Mr. Tweak suddenly asked.

"GAH! Yeah, I did! It's too much pressure!" Tweek replied.

"Why are you gaining so much weight, Tweek?"

"Dear," Mrs. Tweak put a hand on her husband's arm, "There's something that Tweek would like to tell you."

"Well, what is it, Son?" Mr. Tweak asked, "It's not like you're pregnant by your boyfriend, Craig, or anything."

"GAH! It's too much pressure to tell you! Mom, you tell him!"

"Dear, Tweek _is_ pregnant by his boyfriend, Craig." Mrs. Tweak did what he son had asked.

"What?" Mr. Tweak asked angrily, holding himself up by pressing his hands onto the table, "Why the hell did you go and get yourself pregnant, Tweek?"

"GAH! I didn't mean to, Dad!"

"Didn't you know that people can get pregnant by having sex?"

"Too much pressure! I didn't know that I could! I'm a boy!"

"Get out of my house!"

"What?"

"Get out! Go pack your stuff and get out!"

"Dear, you're being too dramatic about this," Mrs. Tweak interjected.

"I am not keeping his child under my roof!" Mr. Tweak yelled.

"You can't just kick our son of the house like this!"

"I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"I can't believe you," She stormed out of the room, pulling her son by the arm. She took him upstairs into his room.

"Tweak," She said gently, "Is there anywhere you can stay for a while? I'm going to try to get him to calm down and become rational again. Can you see if you can stay at one of your friends houses for a few days?"

"GAH! I can see if I can stay over at Craig's for a few days."

"Alright, do you want to call him now? I can pack your stuff for you while you do that."

Tweek nodded. He took out his cell phone and pressed "1." The number one was his speed dial number for Craig.

"Hello?" Craig asked.

"Craig…" Tweek said in a sort of scared voice.

"What's wrong, Tweekers?"

"My dad and I had a-GAH! Too much pressure!-argument."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tweek. Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

"Can I stay at your house for a few days until he cools down? GAH!"

"Of course, do you need me to come pick you up?"

"Yeah-GAH!-that would be nice."

"I'll be right over, okay?"

"Alright, I-GAH!-love you."

"I love you too. Bye, Tweekers."

"Bye."

They hung up.

"Tweek, do you think you could finish packing? I'm going to call Mr. and Mrs. Tucker to tell them what's going on and to make sure it's alright if you stay there for a few days," Mrs. Tweak left the room.

Tweek hurriedly finished packing everything he needed in a duffel bag. His mom returned to the room.

"Tweek, they're all right with it. They know why you're father's mad and they assured me that they wouldn't tell Craig because they think it's your job to tell him," Mrs. Tweak said.

"TWEEK! YOU BETTER GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE SOON!" Mr. Tweak yelled from downstairs.

"Well, Honey, it looks you better get going."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Don't mention it. If you need anything, don't be afraid to call me, but call my cell phone."

"Bye, I love you." He slipped a hoodie on and grabbed his duffel bag and his school bag. He descended down the stairs.

"I can't believe you, Son," Mr.s Tweak said as Tweek walked out onto the porch.

* * *

A/N  
Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Uh Oh!

A/N  
I know that no one got to review yet, but I wanted to post this new chapter as soon as I could!  


* * *

When Tweek stepped out onto the porch, he realized it was pouring rain. He really didn't want to get out of the shelter from the wetness that the porch provided.

"TWEEK! GET OUT!" Mr. Tweak yelled from the opened window.

Tweek took a breath, pulled up the hood on the hoodie, and walked down to the end of the sidewalk. He sat down on the wet concrete to wait for Craig to pull up. He sat there, getting wetter and wetter, for at least ten minutes. After what seemed like forever, Craig's blue pick-up truck pulled up.

Craig never had wanted to drive a truck. In fact, he wanted more normal car, but he couldn't afford one because he didn't have a job and had no money saved up. Craig's dad had gotten a new car a couple of years before, so he gave Craig his old truck.

Before Tweek knew it, a door of the truck slammed and Craig walked over to his blond boyfriend, "Tweekers, why are you sitting out here in the rain?"

"GAH! Dad wouldn't let me wait on the porch," Tweek replied.

Craig walked over to his truck, opened the door, stuck his top half of his body inside, got out, and closed the door. He sat down next to Tweek and opened up the umbrella he had grabbed from his truck, holding it above the two of them. Craig handed Tweek the umbrella. The brunette slipped out of his blue winter coat and slipped it around his lover, taking the umbrella back. He then wrapped his free arm around Tweek.

"Craig," Tweek broke the silence that was only filled with the sound of the rain falling, "GAH! I love you."

"I love you too, Tweekers," Craig replied. He placed his lips over Tweek's and they began to kiss. They broke apart and Craig spoke, "Come on, let's get to my house before you catch a cold."

They both stood up. Craig grabbed Tweek's bags that resided on the concrete.

Tweek had his arms crossed over his stomach. He was hoping that by doing this, Craig wouldn't notice the bulge of the baby bump. Plus, Tweek wanted to make sure that baby stayed warm.

Craig walked Tweek over to the passenger side of the truck. He opened the door and helped the twitchy blond inside. He handed him the bags to put in the backseat. He walked over to the driver's side and got it, but left the door opened. He closed the door and put the umbrella in the glove compartment. He started the engine, turned on the heat, and started driving.

"Th…thanks, Craig," Tweek said quietly, "GAH!"

"Tweekers," Craig replied, rubbing Tweek's back with his right hand, "You don't have to worry about it, I'm always going to be there for you."

Tweek smiled weakly, still shaking.

Craig turned his attention back to the road. It sure was raining hard and he couldn't see through the windshield well, "Tweek, what was the argument about?"

"I-too much pressure! GAH!-I'd rather not talk about it now."

"Okay, I was just wondering."

"GAH! Are you mad, Craig?"

"Of course not, Tweekers, I couldn't be mad at you."

Suddenly, there was a blur that ran across the street. Craig suddenly swerved so he would miss it. The truck ran into another vehicle in an instant.

* * *

A/N  
Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review!


	4. Don't worry Tweek!

A/N  
Yay! The fourth chapter is up! Thanks for the reviews! I love them!  


* * *

The truck was a total disaster, but Craig couldn't give a shit.

Tweek lay unconscious in the passenger seat, his arms tightly gripping his stomach to try to protect the baby.

Craig stared at the lifeless body. He couldn't believe that he was the cause for Tweek being in such a state. He then noticed how Tweek was gripping his stomach. Craig couldn't help but wonder what that was about. He stroked the blond's hair to help ease the worry. He murmured some words, "Don't worry Tweek, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You're going to be alright."

There was a knocking sound to Craig's left. He turned around to see a stranger; the stranger was staring in the window.

Craig rolled his window down.

"Are you alright?" The stranger asked.

"I think, a little shaken, but everything else seems to be alright."

"What about your friend?"

"I…I don't know. He's unconscious."

"I'm really sorry about that, son, I didn't see anythin' comin' my way."

"Did you call an ambulance?"

"No, I don't have a mobile. I was hopin' you did, then we could get this mess cleaned up. It looks like your truck took a real beatin'."

"Yeah, yeah, I have a cell phone. I'll call," Craig took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed "911." They assured him that there would be someone there to help as soon as possible.

"They're going to be here soon," Craig said. He unbuckled his seat belt. He reached over the console and embraced Tweek in his arms, "Don't worry Tweek, you're going to be all right."

"Craig? Wh...what's going on?" Tweek asked weakly. His eyes were barely opened and weren't focused. He looked as if he were in pain.

"I'm sorry Tweek, I'm so sorry."

"What happened?"

"I had a wreck, but everything's going to be alright. Don't worry, you're going to be alright."

"A wreck? That's too much pressure."

"I know it is, I know."

Tweek suddenly blacked out again.

The sound of a siren from a fire truck could be heard as Craig dialed his home phone number. His mom picked up.

"Mom, I…I had a wreck on the way back," Craig said shakily.

"Oh my, are you and Tweek alright?" Mrs. Tucker asked anxiously.

"I'm alright, but I don't know about Tweek. He's unconscious. He woke up and fell back into it. I'm scared for him, Mom," Craig started to tear up.

"I'm sure he's going to be alright, Craig. Did you call '911'?"

"Yeah."

"Your father and I will meet you at the hospital, alright?"

"Sure, can you call Tweek's mom and dad to let them know?"

"I'll call Mrs. Tweak, but I don't think Mr. Tweak wants to hear anything of his son at the moment."

"Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome; I'll meet you at the hospital. I love you. Bye."

"Bye," He hung up the phone.

He thought he'd better go get the firefighters to get Tweek out of the car, but it tore him to bits to leave Tweek in his state. Despite this, Craig got out of the driver's seat after much effort against the destroyed truck. He ran over to the fire truck where firefighters were getting out.

"I need someone to come over quick. My boyfriend is stuck in the truck and there's no way for me to get him out by myself!" Craig yelled to the men.

"Alright, Son, don't worry," One of the men told Craig, "We'll go get him out now."

"Is the ambulance going to be here soon? I think he's hurt."

"It should be here any minute."

"Thank you."

Craig went over to the car and unbuckled Tweek from the seat without ease, "Don't worry Tweekers, you're going to be all right soon."

* * *

A/N  
Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! Please review!


	5. Babies!

A/N  
I know no one got to review on the last chapter, but I wanted to post this chapter ASAP! Yeah!

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Craig cried, "Is there something really wrong with him? Is he hurt badly?" He buried his head in his mother's shirt as she sat next to him in the waiting room. Mrs. Tucker pulled her son's signature blue hat off and stroked his dark raven black hair.

"Craig, I'm sure he's going to be alright," Mrs. Tucker assured her son.

Craig had been checked and nothing had been wrong with him, but Tweek hadn't been done being checked by the time he was. Craig immediately started to worry as he sat down next to his mom in the waiting room.

The only people in the waiting room waiting were the stranger, Mrs. Tucker, Mr. Tucker, Ruby (Craig's little sister), Mrs. Tweak, and surprisingly Mr. Tweak, who wasn't happy to be there, though he didn't say anything to Craig about Tweek's pregnancy.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tweak," A doctor called.

The distraught mother and her angry husband stood up and walked over to the white-clad man. He spoke for a few minutes before Mrs. Tweak's face lit up as if she were told some good news. When the doctor left, the married couple walked back over to the group.

"Craig," Mrs. Tweak said gently, "You'll be happy to know that Tweek's alright and everything's looking pretty good. He has a leg and arm, but everything else is just great. He's going to stay a few nights, though, but he's going to make a full recovery."

"Really?" Craig looked ecstatically at his lover's mom, "When can I see him?"

"Well, the doctor said that he's pretty tired, but we can all go see him as soon as we'd like. But I have to disappoint you, the doctor told me a few things that I have to tell Tweek, so I'd like to see him alone for a few minutes. I'll come get you when I'm done so you can see him if you'd like."

"I do want see him; that's kind of a no-brainer, but I'll wait until you're done."

"Thank you. I'll make it as quick as possible because I know that you're probably anxious to see him."

"Yes, I am."

Mrs. Tweak walked down the hall to where the doctor had told her Tweek's room was. She walked into it to find Tweek tiredly twitching about.

"Hey Sweetie, how do you feel?" Mrs. Tweak asked as she sat down in the chair next to Tweek's bed.

"GAH! I feel sore and some pain," Tweek replied, "Is the baby alright?"

"You know Tweek, your stomach looks a little bigger than it should be at the three months that you're at."

"Is the baby alright, Mom? I want to know how the baby is! GAH! Too much pressure! Is he or she going to be alright?"

"Tweek, about the baby, you see, it's not a baby."

"What? What do you mean the baby's not a baby?"

"Well, Tweek, it's not just a baby. You're carrying babies. The doctor told me that you're having twins, Tweek, and that the babies are doing just fine."

"Twins! GAH! That's way too much pressure!"

"Don't worry Tweek, I'm sure that you'll do fine."

"GAH! Does Craig know that the babies are twins?"

"He doesn't even know that you're pregnant Tweek, at least I don't think so. If you didn't tell him, he doesn't know."

"I didn't tell him. GAH! I'm afraid to. I think he'll be mad if I told him that I was carrying one baby, but I think he'll be furious when I tell him that I'm carrying twins! This is too much pressure!"

"Tweek, you don't have to tell him right now, you can wait a while."

"GAH! I don't want him not to know, but I just can't tell him! He'll hate me! Too much pressure! Too much pressure! I need some coffee! Can you get me some coffee, Mom? Oh, and can you get Craig for me? I want to see him so much."

"Yes, Honey, I'll do that for you."

Mrs. Tweak left the room. After a few minutes, Craig came running in and over to Tweek. He hugged his boyfriend as tight as he possibly could, "I'm so sorry Tweek, I'm so sorry that I let this happen to you."

"Don't worry about it," Tweek choked out. Craig's embrace made it harder for him to breath.

Craig suddenly noticed that Tweek's stomach wasn't as flat as it used to be.

"Uh, Tweek," Craig said nervously as he sat down on the edge of the bed, "Can I ask you something?"

"GAH! Questions are too much pressure! What is it?"

"Um, did you gain some weight?"

* * *

A/N  
Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please please please review!

P.S. RisaShootingStar asked for the baby to be twins and I just loved the idea of it! So that's why the baby isn't going to be a baby, it's going to be babies!


	6. Telling Craig!

A/N  
Thank you so much for the reviews! I love them oh so much! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"A little. GAH! It's so much pressure!" Tweek yelled in reply to Craig's question.

"It's alright to gain weight Tweek, you were a little underweight before anyway," Craig replied, playing with Tweek's messy blond hair.

"GAH! You don't understand, Craig! You don't understand why it's so much pressure! GAH!"

"What do you mean, Tweekers? Is there something I don't know?" Craig stroked Tweek's cheek with the back of his hand, "It's alright to tell me things, Tweekers. I'm always going to be there for you, and I'm never going to turn my back on you."

"GAH! This is way too much pressure! I can't handle it!"

"Tweek, don't stress yourself out, if you feel that you can't tell me right now, you don't have to tell me."

"I want to tell you! I just can't! You're going to hate me and you're never going to talk to me again and you're going to move far away and you're going to stay as far away as you can from me! GAH! I can't tell you! I know you won't like the truth! Too much pressure!"

"Tweek, do you want to tell me?"

Tweek nodded, twitching nervously.

"You can tell me anything. I promise I won't hate you."

"Craig," Tweek burst into tears, "I want to tell you so bad; I just can't bring myself to say it. GAH! I can't stand this! It's too much pressure."

"I can wait."

"Craig, no you can't, I have to tell you now or I might not ever say it."

"You can tell me, Tweeky."

"I'm pregnant with your _babies_."

Craig stared at Tweek for a few moments, not saying a word. Abruptly, Craig stood up and stormed out of the room, brushing past Tweek's mom as she walked in.

* * *

A/N  
Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! I'm sorry it's so short, I wanted to leave it a cliffhanger! I hope you like it though! Please please please review! I love reviews!


	7. Making up!

A/N  
Thanks for the reviews! I loved reading them! I forgot to put broken in front of arm and leg back in chapter five, so it didn't say that Tweek had a broken arm and leg! Tweek's right handed and he broke his right hand! How's this going to affect him? I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"What was that about?" Mrs. Tweak asked as she handed her crying son his coffee.

"I told him," Tweek sniffed, "It was so much pressure, and…and now he hates me! GAH!"

"I doubt that he hates you."

"I want to go talk to him. Can you me change my clothes and help me get on some crutches or something?"

* * *

Tweek hobbled out of the hospital on crutches in a pair of jeans and a green button-up shirt that was a bit too tight on him due to his bloated middle.

It was no longer raining in the snow-covered town, though it was damp.

He found it a challenge to use the crutches, especially with his right arm broken. He found Craig outside, punching the brick of the hospital wall.

"Craig, can we talk?" Tweek asked as he got closer to his boyfriend.

Craig turned around to face the blond. His gray eyes were filled with tears, "I guess."

"Are you mad at me?"

"I told you that I could never be mad at you; it's just that…well, I'm angry and upset with myself for being so stupid to let this happen."

"I'm-GAH!-happy about the babies."

"You are?"

Tweek nodded.

"Well, if I did something to make you happy, I can't help but be happy myself."

Tweek smiled and Craig smiled right along with him.

"How far along are you anyway?" Craig asked.

"Three months," Tweek replied, still smiling.

"How did you end up getting pregnant anyway? It's not like you have a vagina, though you are the one that takes it. How did this happen?"

"No one knows. Too much pressure!"

"Where are the babies going to come out?"

"GAH! They're…they're going to come out of my penis. That's what the…what the doctor-GAH!-said."

Craig's eyes widened, "Your penis? That's going to hurt!"

"I know, but it's going to be worth it when I-GAH!-when I see them."

"And I'll be there right with you, I'm going to help you through this."

"I love you, Craig."

"I love you too, Tweekers. Let's go inside, it's getting too cold out here for you. We don't want anything to happen to the twins."

Craig wrapped his arm around Tweek and they walked inside the hospital.

"I need some more coffee," Tweek announced.

"Come on," Craig replied, smiling, "Let's go get you some."

* * *

A/N  
I hope you like it! Thanks for reading! Please review! I absolutely love reviews!


	8. Underwear Gnomes!

A/N  
Thank you so so much for the reviews! I absolutely loved reading them! I hope you like the eighth chapter!

* * *

"I'll be back in the morning, Tweek," Mrs. Tweak said. She kissed her son on the forehead, "Do you need me to bring you anything that you didn't pack when you were on the way to Craig's? Is there anything you need me to bring? If there is, I'll bring it in the morning."

"I can't think of anything right now-GAH!-; but if I think of something, I'll call you," Tweek replied.

"Alright, Sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow," And with that, Mrs. Tweak left.

"Craig," Mr. Tucker asked as he, Mrs. Tucker, and Ruby walked into the room, "Are you coming home with us?"

"Can I stay with Tweek here at the hospital? I don't want to leave him."

"Of course, just call us when you want to come home," Mrs. Tucker said before she and her husband walked out of the room.

"How did Tweek get pregnant?" Ruby asked, walked over to her brother and his pregnant lover, "Does he have a vagina or something?"

"We don't know how he got pregnant, Ruby," Craig replied.

"Well, Craig, where did you put your-"

"Ruby! That's enough. Go back and leave with Mom and Dad."

"Jeez, you don't have to be so rude," She left the room.

"Craig, I really don't mind telling her-GAH!-if she wants to-GAH!-know," Tweek spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Tweek, it's just it's kind of awkward explaining to her how we have sex."

"I know, Craig. GAH!"

"I think you should get some sleep. It's been a long day."

"Alright, if you think so."

"I do think so, it would be best for you and the babies."

"Okay, good night, Craig."

Tweek rolled over on his side fell asleep in a few minutes. Craig was amazed how fact Tweek fell asleep that night. Tweek never fell asleep that fast.

Craig sat down in the chair and tried to "catch some 'Zs'" himself.

"It's the Underwear Gnomes!" Tweek yelled, pointing to the gnome that was looking through his duffel bag.

"What?" Craig replied, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Look!"

"Tweek, why did they follow you here?"

"I don't know! GAH! It's too much pressure!"

Craig stood up from his seat and walked over to the gnome. He kneeled down to try to come more face-to-face with him, "Do you mind leaving? Tweek is under enough stress as it is, he doesn't need gnomes around to steal his underwear."

"We need the underwear."

"Whatever just leave, he can't be under any stress right now because of his condition. Don't come back for Tweek's underwear for at least six months."

* * *

A/N  
I hope you like it! Please please please review! I love reading them!


	9. Can't have coffee!

A/N  
I know no one got to review on the eighth chapter yet, but I'm posting this anyway!

* * *

"Well, let's see, Tweek, it's seems that you're doing well, but have you still been drinking coffee since you found out that you were pregnant?" The doctor asked as she checked on Tweek.

"Yeah, I thought…GAH!...I thought it was alright," Tweek replied.

"Well, it really isn't."

"Did I hurt the babies?"

"No, no, they seem to be alright. As you probably know, coffee has a lot of caffeine in it."

Tweek nodded while still twitching.

"Well, caffeine is known to make pregnancies higher-risked. It's also known to cause miscarriages and low-birth weights."

"I can't live without coffee," Tweek zoned out, thinking how his life would be for the next six to seven months without coffee.

"If you feel that you can't stop, we can always abort the fetuses."

"No! I'll…I'll try to stop."

"You don't have to stop completely at one time, you can still have one to two cups a day for a while, but the most you should have is one if you have to have some."

"Okay, thanks."

The doctor left the room.

Craig walked in. He had been asked to leave while the doctor checked on Tweek.

"Is everything alright?" Craig asked happily.

"I have to stop drinking coffee," Tweek murmured.

"What was that?"

"I-GAH!-I can't have coffee!"

"Oh, um, you'll be able to survive. It's only for a few months."

"Six months."

"You'll be able to make it, Tweekers," Craig rubbed Tweek's back, "It won't be that bad; you'll see."

* * *

"GAH! I need some coffee right now!"

"Tweek, stop being ridiculous, you can't have it."

"I NEED it, Craig, NEED it!"

* * *

A/N  
Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! Please please review!


	10. Morning sickness!

A/N  
Sorry it took me so long to update! Thank you so much for the reviews! I loved reading them!

* * *

After a few days, Tweek could finally leave the hospital. He still had to use crutches and he still had his casts on. His father was still angry with him, so he went to Craig's house to stay because he could not return home. Luckily, Craig's bedroom, the room in which Tweek would be staying in, was on the first floor unlike the rest of the bedrooms in the house.

Craig carried Tweek's bags into his room; Tweek followed while hobbling on his crutches.

"Wow, I-GAH!-haven't been in here since that night three months ago," Tweek said as he hobbled in.

"The last time we had sex at my house," Craig replied.

"Well, there was that one time after that night on the couch."

"Oh yes, how could I forget?"

"I'm tired, do you mind if I lie down for a while?"

"Go ahead, I'll just go watch Red Racer," Craig kissed Tweek, then turned to leave the room, "Sweet dreams, Tweekers."

* * *

Craig was watching Red Racer when he heard a strange noise coming from his bedroom. He stood up off of the couch and walked out of the living room. He walked down the hall to his bedroom. The door was closed, just like he left it; he slowly opened it and walked in.

Tweek was holding a wastebasket, making the noises Craig had heard.

"Tweekers," Craig said calmly, walking over to the bed, then sat down next to Tweek, "Are you alright?" He started rubbing the blond's back.

Tweek shook his head no.

Craig got up off of the bed and walked out of the room. He walked upstairs and down to a door. He opened it and found his mother at the computer.

"Mom?" He asked.

"Yeah, Craig?" Mrs. Tucker replied.

"Tweek isn't feeling well. He's puking."

She turned around in the swivel chair to face her son, "Its morning sickness, Honey."

"It's four in the afternoon."

"It can happen at all times of the day. Where is he?"

"In my room."

Mrs. Tucker stood up from the chair and walked out of the room. Craig followed her all the way to his room.

Mrs. Tucker walked over to Tweek, "Are you not feeling well?"

Tweek nodded. He had stopped puking by now. He must had stopped when Craig was talking to his mom.

"Do you feel nauseas?"

"Yeah," Tweek replied.

"Lie down."

He did what he was told. She pressed two fingers down firmly on his bellybutton.

"Mom!" Craig yelled, "You're going to hurt the babies!"

"I am not!" Mrs. Tucker snapped.

After a minute, she took her fingers off.

"GAH! I don't feel sick anymore," Tweek said, "Thank you."

Mrs. Tucker went to leave the room, but stopped to tell Craig something, "Rubbing his feet and back will help him too," She patted him on the back and left the room.

* * *

A/N  
Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! Please review!


	11. Craig goes back to school!

A/N  
Thank you so much for the reviews! I loved reading them! This chapter is a bit short, but the next two chapters should be longer!

* * *

Monday morning came around.

"Craig," Mrs. Tucker said as she stood by her son's bed where he and his boyfriend slept (Tweek had been sleeping better since he had to stop drinking coffee, and the fact that his pregnancy was making him more tired helped too.), "Craig, wake up."

"Huh?" Craig asked tiredly, "What time is it?"

"It's five."

"It seems too dark to be five."

"It's five in the morning."

"What?" The teenager exclaimed, "Why did you wake me up so early?"

The mother sighed, "I think it's time that you go back to school. You already have enough make-up work as it is; you need to get back to school."

"I need to stay here with Tweek. He needs me."

"I can take care of him while you're gone."

"Really, why do I even have to go? Why can't Tweek come with me? I'm going to miss him."

"You have to go back some time. The doctor said that he can't go back yet. I know you are."

"Well, later is better than sooner," He pulled the covers over his head.

Mrs. Tucker pulled the covers back off, "Craig, get out of bed, now."

Craig angrily got off of the bed. He walked over to his closet and pulled out some clothes.

"Craig, you need to grow. You have two children on the way."

"Leave me alone, Mom."

She shook her head and left the room.

* * *

A/N  
Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! Reviews would be great so please review!


	12. Some advice!

A/N  
Thank you all so much for all of the reviews! Here's the twelfth chapter!

* * *

  
Tweek woke up in an empty bed and an empty room, both being devoid of people other than himself. He rolled over to look at the clock to find that it was seven. He got out of bed, took his prenatal vitamins, and hobbled to the kitchen where Ruby was eating cereal and milk at the table and Mrs. Tucker was doing the dishes at the sink.

"Whoa, you look tired, Tweek," Ruby said when she saw her brother's boyfriend.

Mrs. Tucker turned around to see for herself, "You do look tired. Why don't you go to back to bed? You and the babies could use the rest."

"I feel too sick to," Tweek answered as he sat down at the table adjacent to Ruby.

"You feel nauseas again?"

"GAH! Yeah."

Mrs. Tucker turned off the water to the sink and dried her hands on a dish towel, "Maybe some tea will help you. I'll make some right now."

"Thanks, Mrs. Tucker," Tweek replied, "GAH! Where's Craig? He wasn't asleep and he doesn't seem to be around here."

"Oh," Mrs. Tucker replied as she prepared tea, "I told him it would be better for him to go to school since he's missed enough already. He was really worried about leaving you here."

"Aw, that's so sweet of him, but he could go back to school. It might do him some good."

"I don't think school is enough," Ruby spoke up, her head hovering over her bowl.

"Ruby!" Tweek and Mrs. Tucker snapped in unison.

"What? It's true."

"Tweek," Mrs. Tucker started to ask, "When do you take your prenatal vitamins?"

"I take them in the morning, why?" Tweek asked.

"Well, that's one reason of why you're so nauseas. Take them at night and you shouldn't feel as bad."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Really. And also, staying in bed a few minutes after waking up could help too."

"You know a-ngh-a lot about this."

"I had a lot of trouble with morning sickness also, especially with Craig. Ruby wasn't nearly as bad, but it still was bad."

"See, I told you that I'm the better child Mom," Ruby announced as she placed her bowl in the sink, "I gave you less trouble than Craig."

"Go get dressed, dear," Mrs. Tucker replied, "The bus will be here soon."

"But I'm the better child, right?"

The mother laughed, "Go get dressed."

Ruby left the room and ran up the stairs to get dressed just like her mother told her to do.

After a few minutes, the tea was done. Mrs. Tucker walked over to the table carrying a cup. She placed it in front of Tweek.

"Drink up, it should make you feel better."

"Thanks Mrs. Tucker, you've been a real help."

"You don't need to thank me, Tweek, you're carrying my grandchildren. It's the least I can do."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"I can't ask my mom this because I haven't seen her much since my dad-GAH!-kicked me out. How bad is birth?"

"Well, natural birth has extreme pains and birth with an epidural is less painful. But overall, it still feels pretty bad, though it ends up being worth it."

"Who did you have the natural one with?"

"Craig. His birth was a total hell, yet he was still worth it in the end."

"So you had an epidural with Ruby?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to go through what I went through with Craig again."

"How long did each last?"

"With Craig, it lasted two days. With Ruby, it was only ten hours."

"Two days!"

"Yes, and I still insisted that it was natural."

"Ten hours is a lot too. I'm beginning to become scared."

"Don't be," She leaned across the table and rubbed his arm, "You have nothing to worry about. Craig will be there with you the whole time and he'll help you through it. The pain will be worth it."

"What…what if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong. You're body knows what it's doing. If it didn't, it wouldn't have created the twins."

"You're right."

"I know I am."

"Can I have some breakfast? I'm starving," Tweek patted his stomach proudly with his non-broken hand while smiling.

"Of course," Mrs. Tucker replied, also smiling.

* * *

After he was done eating, Tweek decided that he would lie down for a bit. He was really tired by now. He no longer felt nauseas so he thought he could go lie down.

After a few minutes, the twitching boy fell asleep, exhausted.

* * *

A/N  
Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! Please review!


	13. Shut up Clyde!

A/N  
Thanks for the review! I loved reading it!

* * *

  
_Why do I have to ride this stupid bus? I hate the bus. Why did I have to wreck my truck?_ Craig thought as he rode alone on the bus. His house was the first stop each morning. The second stop was Clyde's house.

The bus stopped abruptly and the taco-loving teenager walked on. He sat down next to his friend in the back of the bus.

"Hey Craig!" Clyde greeted happily.

"Hi Clyde," Craig replied.

"I heard about the wreck. How did that happen? Was anyone hurt? Are you alright? Did anyone die? Were any tacos harmed? Did you kill anything? Who was involved? Is your truck going to get fixed? I heard it got totaled, is that true? How did it feel to be in a wreck?"

Craig stared at Clyde with the most serious look that he could pull together. Was he serious? Did you seriously expect Craig to follow, let alone answer, all of the questions?

"What the fuck, Clyde? How do expect me to follow all of that?"

"I'm sorry," Clyde shrunk down into the seat, "I was just curious." He looked as if he were about to cry, which wouldn't surprise Craig one bit. Clyde was such a cry baby. A tear slipped down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Clyde; I'm just not in the mood to answer a bunch of questions. I'm under too much pressure right now."

"You sound like your boyfriend now, going, 'TOO MUCH PRESSURE!'"

Before Craig knew what he was doing, his fist went into the brown-haired teen's cheek, "Don't ever mock Tweek like that! You don't know what he goes through and what he's doing right now."

Now Craig was really in deep, Clyde was bawling his eyes out, whether it was from pain or from being yelled at, or both.

Craig sighed, "I'm sorry Clyde. I didn't mean to. It's just that I've been so worried about him lately and the stress is getting to me."

Clyde didn't say anything. What could he say? He couldn't think of anything to say, and Craig couldn't blame him.

Clyde sniffed, "Do you have a tissue?"

Craig reached into his backpack and grabbed a box of tissues that his mom had put in there in the beginning of the school year. She had said that they would come in handy, and he hadn't believed her until that day.

Clyde gratefully grabbed a white sheet and loudly blew his nose in it, "Th…thanks, Craig."

"This is going to be a long day…" Craig muttered, "Especially being away from Tweek this long."

"What was….what was that?" Clyde asked innocently.

"Nothing, Clyde, forget I said anything."

"What did you mean when you said that Tweek was going through something right now?"

"You don't want to know Clyde, it's too messed up to talk about, at least to you it would be."

"I want to know!" Clyde was whining like a child now.

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Jeez, you don't have to be so mean, Craig. I know that you're PMSing like a little bitch, but you don't have to be mean and take it out on me."

"What the hell is 'PMSing?'"

"You know, premenstrual symptom."

"What?"

"Period."

"Clyde, I don't have periods. You really need to fuck off."

_This is going to be an extremely long day…

* * *

_A/N  
Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! Please please please review!


	14. Thomas is back!

A/N  
Thanks for the reviews! I loved reading them!

* * *

"Can you tell me why Tweek is going through a lot lately?" Clyde asked again.

"If I tell you, you can't mention it to anyone, not even Tweek," Craig replied.

"I won't."

"Tweek's well….you see….when a man and a woman-or in this case, two men-love each other very much…"

"You two had sex?"

"We've been having sex, you dumbass!"

"Oh, then what are you talking about?"

"Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other, they express their love and the stork brings them a baby."

"Does this have to do with tacos?"

"No it doesn't! Shut up! I'm trying to explain this to you!"

"Oh."

"Don't 'oh' me!"

Craig stared out the window of the bus, watching the houses go by.

"So why is he having such a hard time lately?"

"Tweek's pregnant," Craig whispered.

"What?"

"Tweek's pregnant," This time it was slightly louder.

"What?"

"Tweek's pregnant," It was a little louder this time.

"What did you say?"

"Tweek's pregnant!" This time it was a yell.

Everyone on the bus turned to stare at Craig.

"Shit."

"I'm sorry dude, I just couldn't hear you."

Craig turned around to glare at Clyde, growling.

"Dude, stop."

"Leave me alone, Clyde."

"Craig, I think there's something you should know," Clyde said as the bus came to another stop.

"What?" Craig replied, not interested.

Before Clyde could say anything, a boy with dirty blond hair wearing a plaid shirt stepped onto the bus.

"Thomas is back."

* * *

A/N  
Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! Please please please review!


	15. Talking with Thomas!

A/N  
Thanks so much for the reviews! They made me so happy!

* * *

"What? He can't be! Last time he lived in South Park he tried to steal Tweek off of me. This _can't_ be happening," Craig exclaimed.

Clyde patted Craig on the back, "Well it is. And to help you out, he kept talking about he wanted to try to get back with Tweek."

Craig hid his face in his hand, "Just shut up already, please."

"Shut up? Am I bothering you? I never meant to bother you! Am I annoying you! I don't want to annoy you! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I really don't! I'm sorry if I ever bothered you! I just love tacos so much! I can't help it! I'm really sorry!"

"Clyde, shut up!"

Thomas started walked down to the back of the bus and sat down on the seat in front of Craig and Clyde. He turned around to face the two brunettes.

"So Craig-Shit!-are you and Tweek still together?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, yes we are. We're so happy together," Craig replied.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," Clyde answered for Craig.

Craig's eyes widened when Clyde continued going on. He knew that this couldn't be good.

"They're so happy together that they're having twins! Yeah, they're having kids, in like six months."

Thomas eyed Clyde strangely. Craig could tell that the blond thought that Clyde was a nut.

"Cock! Shit! Really? Is that so? How are you two having these twins?" Thomas asked.

"Pregnancy. How else would two teenagers have children?"

Thomas's eyes went down to Craig's stomach to see if he was pregnant, "Who is carrying these children?"

"Tweek."

"Fuck," This time, it wasn't Thomas's tourettes that made him say that, "Where is he anyway?"

"He couldn't come. The doctor told him that he couldn't come to school. He's at _my_ house," Craig wore a victorious smirk, knowing that Thomas should be angry, very angry, or at least jealous.

"Is he? I heard that you-Bastard!-were in a car accident with him as a passenger. Did you hurt him?"

"Yes, I was. I didn't hurt him."

"Whatever you say. Is he hurt?"

"Yes, he has a broken arm and leg, not that it's any of _your_ concern."

The bus suddenly stopped at the school. The children filed out. Craig knew that this would be a long day.

* * *

A/N  
Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! Please please please review!


End file.
